


Faces of love: roulette

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Interview, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the interview with Ren and Masato (see Faces of Love by AmberAsh on FFNet), it’s time for another couple to answer the same questions. Let’s see how well Tokiya and Otoya fare in this interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces of love: roulette

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by **AmberAsh** ’s [fic of the same title](http://archiveofourown.org/works/496485), and I have taken the exact same questions she used in that fic. I hope she finds it alright!

—-

_Bright carmine against deep indigo. From rivals to friends to lovers, it’s a wonder how two very different yet complementary individuals came together. The guitarist is bubbly and cheerful, whereas the singer is mellow and calm. Between a fast talking redhead and a quiet dark-haired teen is a love that goes beyond understanding._

_Following the success of the interview with Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren, another couple from the up-coming idol band ST*RISH, Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya, were given the chance to answer the same set of questions._

—-

**_What annoys you about each other?_ **

**T:** Otoya doesn’t clean up after himself. And he keeps invading my personal space.

**O:** Tokiya nags too much.

**T:** I do not nag!

**O:** (laughs) Okay, okay. Tokiya complains about me a lot.

**T:** _Otoya._

  
**_One thing you love about each other?_ **

**O:** Whatever Tokiya does for me, he really means well even if it seems harsh to other people. I mean, Tokiya’s the best and I know he wants me to be the best too, so I really, really appreciate his efforts to help!

**T:** A…ah. (clears throat) Otoya is… well, he’s very enthusiastic. Simply put, his enthusiasm is contagious, so in a way, his willingness to learn inspires me to learn from him as well as teach him.

  
**_How did you guys meet?_ **

**O:** It was during that time when we first entered Saotome Academy for a pre-term game session, just to get used to the school grounds. Ehehe, I actually mistook Tokiya for HAYATO that time.

**T:** And you were very vocal about it. (imitating Otoya’s voice) “Aaah! So it _is_ the real deal! HAYATO da, HAYATO!” _tte_ , was his very first words to me.

**O:** (sheepish laughter) Did I really sound like that?

  
**_What attracted you to each other?_ **

**O:** Tokiya’s voice.

**T:** Otoya’s passion.

  
**_What was your first date like?_ **

**T:** (glances at Otoya) I bet you don’t even remember our first date.

**O:** (pouts) Of course I do!

**T:** Well, when was it?

**O:** Uhm… it was on your birthday three years back-

**T:** No, that was the time we became ‘official’ to the press, according to Ren.

**O:** Heeeh… then when was it?

**T:** It was on _your_ birthday the year before that, Otoya. I brought you to your favourite curry rice vendor, don’t you remember?

**O:** OH! (blushes) That was our first date?

**T:** Yes, it was.

  
**_When did you start calling each other by your first names?_ **

**O:** On the very first day we met! We were supposed to be competing, A Class against S Class, but in the end Tokiya helped me.

**T:** It was only to save that damned cat. I didn’t have any intention to help you with the game.

**O:** Eh, really? (nudges Tokiya’s side.)

**T:** (blushes and pouts) Yes, it was!

  
**_Is infidelity a deal breaker?_ **

**T:** (immediately) Yes.

**O:** (stays quiet, waiting for Tokiya to elaborate)

**T:** … Otoya?

**O:** Ah, I wanted to know why, Tokiya.

**T:** (hesitates for a while, then sighs) My father… he left my mother when I was very young, and I didn’t know why until I turned twelve, when she told me that it was because of another person that he left. (shifts uncomfortably)

**O:** … sorry, Tokiya.

**T:** It’s alright, Otoya.

**O:** Well, if Tokiya stays faithful to me, I’ll definitely stay faithful to him!

  
**_How do you deal with insecurities?_ **

**O:** Uhm, the only time I felt really insecure was when I first heard Tokiya sing, and that was during the first audition rounds, but I was lucky Nanami was there to cheer me on!

**T:** Otoya. You’re not answering the question.

**O:** Eh? What was the question again?

**T:** (sighs) Otoya doesn’t deal with insecurities because he rarely feels that way. I, on the other hand, do not wish to answer the question, so let’s move on-

**O:** Why not? Tokiya, tell me, tell me!

**T:** No! I am not answering that question, Otoya!

**O:** … (pouts) Che. Stingy.

  
**_What makes you jealous?_ **

**T:** When Otoya pays more attention to his guitar and curry rice than me. (pokerfaces)

**O:** Tokiya! That’s so mean! (blushing and flailing)

**T:** (smirks) I’m only joking, Otoya.

**O:** (pouts) Well, whenever Tokiya flirts with the fangirls, I get really, really jealous!

**T:** Otoya, you know I don’t do that.

  
**_Are you die-hard romantics?_ **

**T:** No.

**O:** Yes! But it’s kinda difficult because Tokiya doesn’t like being romantic. Says it’s a waste of money and time.

**T:** Otoya, don’t put words in my mouth.

**O:** But you refused the candlelight dinner and the rose oil massages and the bathroom-

**T:** (blushes hard) T-that’s because I was too tired and I just wanted to sleep!

  
**_Who takes longer to get dressed?_ **

**O:** We both take the same time, only because Tokiya keeps trying to match our clothing.

**T:** (nodding)

  
**_Who has more shoes?_ **

**O:** (points to Tokiya)

**T:** Have you counted your soccer cleats and trainers as well?

**O:** Huh? (thinks and recounts in his head, then laughs) Ahaha, I do have more shoes!

  
**_Who hogs the bathroom more?_ **

**O:** (points to Tokiya again)

**T:** I have my beauty regime to follow. It’s been a habit ever since I started performing in general. I keep the bathroom door unlocked, just in case Otoya needed to use the bathroom.

  
**_Who turns off the lights?_ **

**O:** (was about to point to Tokiya, then pauses and raises his hand instead) Oh, me!

**T:** (chuckles) I can sleep with the lights on. He can’t.

  
**_Make-up tactics after a fight…_ **

**O:** Uh…

**T:** We rarely fight. Otoya knows better than to get me angry.

**O:** Yeah! Tokiya’s really really scary when he’s angry.

  
**_Perfect ten? (We asked Ittoki-san and Ichinose-san to rate each other on a scale of 1 to 10. Here’s what they said…)_ **

**O:** 1000!

**T:** (chuckles) Otoya. only numbers between one to ten are allowed.

**O:** Eeh… then Tokiya gets a 10.00!

**T:** Otoya gets 9.99-

**O:** Eeh?

**T:** -because he isn’t perfect, but he’s still my Otoya. (glances over and smiles a little)

**O:** (blushes and smiles back)

  
**_Future plans?_ **

**O:** I’ve been donating to my old orphanage so that the children there are well taken care of, so I don’t think I have any other future plans.

**T:** I have no further plans, since I have achieved my dreams to become a well known idol under my own name. But I will be behind Otoya with everything I have.


End file.
